Amores Eternos
by Tax and Tax
Summary: Historia ambientada en el mundo de la Hermandad de la Daga negra, en el transcurso de Amante al fin y los demás Libros. Sariel Cruser es una mujer común y corriente con una vida agitada, sus relaciones amicales son extrañas, se vera envuelta en descubrimientos y realidades que la dejaran impactada. Una batalla entre los vampiros, angeles y Lesser se desatare frente a ella.


En la cuidad de Cadwell, se respiraba un aire entre frio y caliente, siendo casi primavera, las primeras hojas verdes se hacían notar. Ya no era necesario usar gabardinas o guantes y ella lo agradecía. El duro invierno fue azotador ese año, ahora solo tenía una chamarra abrigadora y una bufanda de oferta que encontró en una tienda.

Bebió su última dosis de café mañanero, lista para empezar su día de trabajo. Pago con un billete pequeño y recibió el cambio, salió sonriendo, en verdad los colores de la primavera estaban destellando y muchos se quedaban mirando el árbol más antiguo que estaba cerca, ahora tenía pequeños brotes de hojas nuevas, algunas ramas aún estaban desnudas, típicas del invierno.

Subió a su bicicleta, observo la carretera, estaba libre. Era aún temprano, a penas salían a trabajar, decidió irse por el camino más largo, le encantaba mirar las casas de la residencial que estaba cerca de su trabajo, esas casas eran enormes y muy bien cuidadas, la vista siempre la dejaba pasmada, deben vivir personas muy importantes, tal vez empresarios y gobernadores, porque lucían muy caras, algo que ella nunca podría tener, a pesar de su buen trabajo.

Ser redactora de una revista le daba un salario promedio, no se quejaba pero a veces quería un poco más para seguir ahorrando, para esas vacaciones soñadas, irse a otro país, tal vez Japón, tal vez México, no sabía pero su alcancía estaba pidiendo a gritos más monedas. Ya iba ahorrando por dos años, tal vez tenga algo de mil o dos mil dólares ahorrados, lo que no era mucho.

Fue más lento al pasar por la residencial, los colores neutros y puertas de rejas de acero la saludaron, paso la primera residencia, un hombre recogía el periódico, típico señor usando una bata abrigadora, pantuflas y una taza humeante en la mano.

Lo mismo en la otra pero ahora era la sirvienta, tenía su uniforme puesto, la muchacha la vio y sonrió, siempre la veía. Estaba emocionándose por llegar a la casa más grande, la que tenía cuatro pisos, esa que parecía una fortaleza, las rejas eran más grandes y parecía la más cara de todas. Casi al llegar a la pared de mármol muy bien tallado, se bajó, pasaría caminando por si lograba cruzarse con el joven que siempre salía a recoger el periódico. Tontamente se arregló la chamarra, no es que le gustase pero, verse bien siempre era bueno.

Suspiro y llegando a la reja asomo la cabeza, vio la pulcritud del lugar, camino más lento conforme avanzaba, al parecer hoy no tendría suerte, suspiro y decidió subirse, será mañana o en la noche que había mas movimiento.

\- Hola – giro asustada y lo vio, el jovencito le sonrió – como siempre muy temprano

\- Hola – sacudió su mano – Buenos días, tu sabes mi horario

\- Buenas – recogió el periódico – pero el otro camino es más corto

\- Digamos que quería verte – bromeo – sabes que me gusta admirar las casas

\- Son aburridas – se acercó – nada agradable a la vista

\- Si vieras mi departamento, te parecerá más aburrido aun

\- Tal vez vaya este viernes

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, ya es hora, eso que solo tu sepas donde vivo no está bien

\- Que galante resultaste

\- Solo trato de serlo

El sonrió de manera tímida, esos ojos verdes profundos la dejaba noqueada, no podía creer que alguien tenga ese color. Él era más alto que ella, delgado, de facciones suaves, bien portado, típico de una familia adinerada. Eran amigos por decirlo así, hace seis meses casi lo había atropellado con su bicicleta cuando pasando por ahí, el salía. Desde ese día siempre hablaban, solo así, el al otro lado de la reja, le recordaba mucho a la película "El niño con pijamas de rayas"

Le conto que tenían a sus padres vivos y que era hijo único, pero por algún motivo en especial nunca los veía, las pocas veces que había visto luz en esa casa siempre se encontró con un hombre de casi dos metros custodiando la reja, en las mañanas nunca lo veía.

\- ¿Unas hamburguesas a la salida? – el pregunto ansioso – claro si no tienes nada más que hacer

\- ¿Hoy tampoco tienes academia militar?

\- No, digamos que está suspendida

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? Ya van mucho tiempo

\- Como te conté hubo un incidente y aun no me avisan para asistir

\- Que lastima, estabas muy emocionado con eso, hasta yo me emocione

\- Tu eres muy empática Sariel, por eso me agradas

\- Que galante te estas volviendo Benja

\- Estoy creciendo

\- Oye tenemos la misma edad, bueno soy mayor

\- Si señora

\- Oye

Rieron y se quedaron viendo, Benja como le decía, era un pillo. No usaba su nombre completo porque era demasiado largo, "Benjhamien", ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a la madre ese nombre? Vio las ventanas, tenían algo sobre ellas, según él, era solo por protección de los ladrones pero, diablos, ¿A quién se le ocurría robar esa zona?

\- Llegaras tarde, aun te faltan muchas calles

\- ¿Me estas echando?

\- No – el grito – no quiero que te retrases por mi culpa

\- No será así, iré a toda velocidad – se subió – como siempre espero verte a las 7 en el Mac

\- Claro ahí estaré, no olvides almorzar

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Saludos a tus padres

\- Gracias

Se despidieron así como siempre, sacudiendo la mano, eran amigos, se querían, no era algo romántico, era algo diferente. Era guapo, tierno, hasta podría decir que era su hombre ideal pero sabía que la diferencia de estatus seria su gran problema. Los padres de Benja tal vez querían a alguien diferente, de clase alta, no una simple redactora de una revista que casi nadie leía. Al menos había terminado la universidad, tenía un apartamento pequeño alquilado, en la cochera estaba el auto de su hermano difunto, no sabía conducir pero aprendería.

Su fortuna ascendía en su pequeña alcancía, dos mil dólares tal vez, que millonaria era. Por eso no veía a Benja como futuro esposo o novio, solo como amigo porque para que hacer falsas ilusiones, cuando de seguro él ya tenía alguien.

Mirando su reloj de mano acelero, llegaría tarde, estaba segura. Paso casi a la velocidad de un ciclista profesional, llego al edificio y se apresuró a dejar la bici enganchada, entro corriendo, el vigilante le quito la tarjeta para marcar su asistencia mientras ella ya pedía el ascensor.

\- Gracias Matt – recibió la tarjeta -

\- Sube, sube

Bueno, al menos ya estaba temprano, miro su cubículo vacío, corrió a él y encendió la máquina, miro los papeles del día anterior, tenía noticias sobre una banda de nuevos comerciantes de drogas, la revista no era sobre eso, era sobre la vida feliz de mundo. Jardinería, repostería, cosas que nadie leía. ¿Quién se equivocó de lado? Miro al fondo donde su compañero Richard ya redactaba algo sobre eso, él tenía su propia columna en otra revista, ahí si hablaban sobre esas muertes, chulos, drogas, algo emocionante. Suspiro y decidió llevarle esos documentos, tal vez se equivocaron, como ella, que se equivocó en postular a ese puesto. Tantos años en la universidad para terminar escribiendo sobre pastelitos.

* * *

Benjhamien sonreía al leer la pequeña columna de Sariel, no era larga, solo una párrafo pero siempre había algo divertido en ella. Como esa frase _**"Apetecible"**_ claro que el pastel era apetecible pero podía notar el sarcasmo de lo escrito, como si ella estuviera furiosa de escribirlo. Cerro la revista y la guardo en su estante, con esa ya completaba ese cuadrante, necesitaría más espacio.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que no debería tener amistad con una humana pero con ella no pudo solo ignorarla, ella tenía algo que lo calmaba. Sus padres ya le habían advertido que cuando llegase su transición ella tenía que alejarse, en sí, él tenía que olvidarse de ella, porque no podía saber su verdad, no podía saber quién era en verdad.

Ese proceso estaba cerca, muy cerca, casi a punto de suceder. Pero no quería perderla, no quería alejarla. Cuando eso pase el no sería el mismo, lo había visto en sus anteriores compañeros, se volvían grandes, fuertes, hombres y además le añadían los colmillos.

¿Lo reconocería?, tal vez hasta se asuste pero eso era inaudito, el no podía pensar en eso. Ella nunca lo conocería así, ya tenía que despedirse, decirle adiós pero no podía, su cabeza se cerraba ante la idea. Podía decirle que se mudaría, pero sería mentira, ella se daría cuenta. Sus padres no tenían intenciones de mudarse, además no podían por últimos ataques a las casas.

¿Cómo decirle a tu única y mejor amiga que eras un vampiro? La sociedad restrictora iría tras ella, era demasiado peligroso, pero él podría protegerla, cuando la transición llegara él podría protegerla pero solo por las noches, porque esa habilidad de salir a la luz del sol se acabaría, y los lesser podían usar eso a su favor.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado y tirante, eran los síntomas de su cambio, estaba cerca y antes de eso tenía que despedirse, tal vez hoy lo haga. Tal vez hoy

\- Te vi hablando con ella otra vez Benjhamien – su padre ingreso sin aviso, estaba muy molesto – y te dije claramente que la quería fuera de esta casa

\- No ingreso – le respondió faltándole el respeto

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo siento padre, ella estaba fuera como siempre, solo nos saludamos

\- ¿Doce minutos de plática para saludarse? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

\- No padre – se mordió los labios – perdóname

\- Hijo, tu eres mi legado, mi asiento en la glymera serás tú, la cabeza de esta familia, no puedes enredarte con esa raza sucia

\- No digas eso, ella es una mujer preparada, estuvo en la universidad, es una .. mujer de valía

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás pensando en … - su padre retrocedió asustado

\- No confundas las cosas, no me refería a eso, ella es una buena amiga

\- ¿Cuándo pase tu transición que le dirás? ¿Has pensado en eso?

\- Tal vez si le digo la verdad

\- No lo hagas, si dices estimarla tanto, no deberías hacerlo. Sabes lo que pasaría

\- Padre yo

\- Hoy, acaba con eso. No quiero volver a verla por aquí, ¿Entendido?

\- Pero

\- ¿Entendido?

\- Si, lo entiendo.

Su padre salió cerrando la puerta fuerte, suspiro y miro la fila de revistas, ¿Cómo podría decirle adiós? Tenía que idear un plan, algo que lo ayude a mantenerla a su lado, porque eso quería. Sus sentimientos por ella eran extraños, no estaba enamorado, mucho menos la deseaba. Ni siquiera sabía que era eso, la estimaba, la quería, pero solo eso.

Miro el reloj, eran las nueve am, tenía casi todo el día para pensar que hacer. Cerro sus ojos porque se sentía cansado, tal vez dormir un poco le ayude con la encrucijada, extrañaba el entrenamiento, ya quería que la preparación con los hermanos regrese, estaban tardando.

Quería ser un guerrero, poder matar a esos bastardos y ser un héroe, esos de los que salen en las películas. Pero si ese entrenamiento se había detenido no podía, tal vez si entrenaba por su cuenta, podría postular para unírseles, pero no recordaba donde Vivian, en si nunca supo donde, siempre lo recogían, nunca pudo grabarse el camino.

Solo sabía que ellos frecuentaban un bar, bueno el ZeroSum había desapareció, ahora iban a Iron Mask pero no estaba seguro, eso era un chisme de muchachos. Decidió dormir un poco, se sentía agotado, tal vez sus sueños le ayuden a saber si ella podría conocerlo después de la transición.

Solo paso un momento según creía en que se dormía y su móvil sonada, molesto lo tomo y miro la pantalla.

_\- El almuerzo_ \- había una foto, de una plato sencillo. Era Sariel, miro la hora, las dos

_\- Muy bien_ – escribió y envió, se había dormido mucho

_\- ¿El tuyo?_ – llego al respuesta

_\- Aun no_ – escribía – _a penas almorzare_ – envió

Se levantó y decidió ducharse, el doggen no había traído su comida, tal vez su padre quería que baje al comedor. Estaría con los demás, para ellos era la primera comida, para él la segunda. Era, junto con los doggen los únicos que caminaban en la casa durante el día. Pronto también estaría en la misma situación, durmiendo durante todo el día.

Después de la ducha, se cambió a algo más sencillo y vio su móvil, tenía dos mensajes nuevos.

_\- Es extraño que almuerces tarde_ – leyó

_\- Me quede dormido_ – envió

_\- Ya veo, bueno almuerza bien, nos vemos más tarde_ \- recibió

_\- Buen día señora_

Sonrió al enviar la repuesta, no paso mucho en que una carita molesta llego. Bajo al comedor, y si ahí estaban, platicando mientras les servían la comida, sus padres giraron a verlo, los saludo y se sentó algo alejado. Su padre lo seguía con la mirada, como insistiéndole en lo anterior.

\- No olvides la tarea de hoy Benjhamien – hablo el jefe de la familia

\- Claro – no se atrevía a verlo porque estaba mintiendo

\- Querido, deja de presionarlo

\- Esa mujer es un peligro

\- Lo sé pero es su amiga, él nunca ha traído a nadie a la casa, ni humanos, déjalo al menos conservarla

\- No, humanos aquí no – sentencio golpeando la mesa con el puño, olvidando sus modales – somos de una clase distinguida, imagina que dirían los demás integrantes de la Glymera al enterarse de esto. Perderíamos nuestro estatus

\- Pero

\- He dicho que no, como mi compañera debes apoyarme

\- Está bien

Claro, su madre haría todo lo que su padre decida, nunca lo contradijo, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? El hambre se le quito, le entregaron su plato, arroz con algo encima, al menos eso calmaría los dolores que sentía pero ya ni ganas de comer tenia.

Se obligó a probarlo, su padre le gritaría si se levantaba de la mesa así, eran modales. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló, típico de ellos, maldijo el no tener hermanos, alguien que lo supla en ser la cabeza de la familia, no se imaginaba ser como su padre, sin nada de guerrero, solo un aristócrata engreído, sin deseos de salir a luchar por la raza, vivir escondido, solo contar su dinero a diario, sin nada más que hacer.

\- Tal vez yo le borre los recuerdos – su padre volvió a hablar haciendo que suelte la cuchara

\- No podrías, ella y yo somos amigos por más de seis meses, su mente explotaría

\- Tu culpa

\- No lo hagas – se levantó olvidándose de sus modales – no te atrevas

\- ¿Perdón? – su padre lo imito

\- No lo harás, ella no merece eso, se volvería loca, no lo soportaría

\- Debiste pensar eso

\- No sabe lo que soy – grito – no es justo

\- La vida no es justa, si sigues aquí es porque no tienes elección, aléjala hoy o iré a buscarla

\- No – grito – no harás eso – tomo el cuchillo que estaba cerca – no lo harás

Se quedaron viendo por mucho tiempo, no podía dejar que su padre haga eso, sería perjudicial, ella tenía una mente brillante, no soportaría perder tanto tiempo de recuerdos, no se lo merecía.

\- La alejare – flaqueo – lo prometo – mintió

\- Eso espero – su padre se sentó – retírate de la mesa

\- Si

Dejo su plato, camino sin ver a su madre, ella tenía la vista abajo, no había intervenido, nunca lo haría. Eran sus reglas, volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Sariel enjuagaba sus manos, se miró al espejo, no tenía nada raro en el rostro, solo sus pecas extrañas y algunas imperfecciones normales. No era bonita, eso era cierto, tenía los ojos marrones claros, bueno casi miel, rostro no tan ovalado, nariz pequeña, labios finos, cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado, por cierto odiaba su cabello, sus ondas tendían a volverse locas a veces y prefería llevar el cabello sujeto.

Decidió lavarse el rostro sin miedo a estropear algún maquillaje, ya que no lo tenía. El maquillaje era algo tan complicado y llevaba demasiado tiempo en hacerlo. Cualquiera pensaría que era una descuidada pero no le importaba, seco su rostro y suspiro, eran las seis y algo más, con suerte encontraría un lugar vacío en el Mac y esperaría a que Benja aparezca, dentro de una hora.

Estaba oscureciendo y se dio cuenta casi siempre salían en la noche, siempre cuando todo estaba oscuro. Le parecía raro pero no le molestaba, además su trabajo le consumía casi todo el día. Salió del aseo y fue al cubículo, observo de reojo como Richard seguía trabajando. Madre santa, se dijo, el parecía poseído, escribiendo con una mano y tomando café con la otra. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era increíble, el tipo era increíble.

Estaba en sus cuarenta, pero era guapo, guapísimo. Se sintió observado y giro, rápidamente giro su rostro y disimulo ordenar.

\- No lo haces bien Cruser – dijo con su voz rasposa, típica de un fumador

\- ¿Eh? – fingió girando

\- Ven aquí – dejo la taza – y aprende

Camino y llego, miro el trabajo, iba más de doscientas páginas escritas. ¿Era un libro?

\- ¿Un libro?

\- No, solo pequeños fragmentos de lo que puede estar pasando en la cuidad ¿Viste las noticias?

\- Si, muertos y más muertos

\- Casas abandonadas

\- ¿Qué de nuevo tiene?

\- Los de la policía están tras los pasos de algunos trabajadores del ZeroSum

\- ¿Drogas?

\- Si pero hay algo más, José de la Cruz cree eso

\- Dicen que esta paranoico

\- Bueno, siempre tiene algo que soltar

\- Usas tu poder – se refería al dinero

\- A veces, tu sabes que tengo una reputación que mantener – sonrió de lado

\- Claro

\- ¿cuándo dejaras los pastelitos y trabajaras de verdad?

\- Eso dolió

\- Estudiaste mucho para esto, deja esa mierda

\- Dejaría esa mierda si tan solo me dieran una oportunidad, pero no, soy muy joven dicen

\- Me dijiste eso hace un año y sigues hundida en la harina y fresas, por Dios

\- ¿Sugieres que renuncie?

\- En la otra editorial necesitan una para redacción, recuerda que la anterior se fue y no dejo rastro

\- Me dijeron que era buena, siempre obtenía las primeras

\- Su amigo era José de la cruz

\- ¿Era?

\- Bueno aunque nadie lo quiere decir, creen que está muerta

\- No lo creo

\- Ellos si – señalo a la dirección de la estación policial – un compañero suyo también desapareció, dicen que tal vez este con su familia

\- ¿Le decían el duro no?

\- Si

\- Bueno tal vez aplique para esa editorial

\- Inténtalo, aquí estás perdiendo el tiempo, a propósito – la miro – ya va siendo hora de que salgamos otra vez

\- Ni lo sueñes, como una vez me basto para saber cómo eras

\- No te gusto mi carisma

\- Hablar de muertos en toda la cita no fue agradable

\- Pero si te gusto el beso

\- Con sabor a nicotina

\- El libido

\- No, prefiero algo más suave

\- ¿Te asusta lo salvaje?

\- No, pero Ud. señor Richard no me enciende el lado salvaje

\- Porque no me dejas

Ok, era hora de irse, si no caería otra vez en el juego de tira y afloja, movió su cabeza en señal de adiós y el volvió a lo suyo. Una cita con él, basto para saber que era un engreído, era guapo y toda mujer abriría las piernas pero a ella no le inspiraba eso, tal vez por el respeto que le tenía como columnista. Era soltero y disponible y había mostrado interés en ella pero nada, él no le encendía el deseo de besarlo, de acariciarlo. En si no sentía eso, parecía oxidada.

Sujeto su morral y bajo las escaleras, vio a sus demás compañeras, usando tacones, faldas cortas, blusas ajustadas, cabellos espectaculares, carteras de Michael Kors que relucían y ¿Ella? Una camiseta celeste que desea New York, jeans claros y zapatillas All Star. Se vestía como una quinceañera punk. No aparentaba su edad y ya iba por los veintisiete. Tal vez si usara esa ropa la tomarían más en serio.

Se coloca su chamarra y llego a vigilancia, Matt la despidió con una sonrisa y salió por su bicicleta. Miro su reloj, faltaba media hora para su reunión, iria separando su mesa.

Al llegar, observo a la muchedumbre, típico de esa hora, vio una mesa lejana vacía, aparco su bici y camino, separo la mesa y se quedó ahí solo observando el ventanal que le mostraba la cuidad, los taxis pasando, personas regresando de sus trabajos, lo natural.

Un sujeto llamo su atención, era pálido, tan pálido que le dio miedo. No era la primera vez que veía gente así, últimamente veía a muchos pálidos, este miraba inquieto la zona, tal vez era un ladrón. Su cabello era rubio cenizo, casi blanco. Hasta sus pestañas eran así, bajo la mirada cuando el miro por el ventanal, disimulo revisar su teléfono, cuando de reojo vio que se alejaba volvió a mirar.

Tal vez era un ladrón, un asesino. Suspirando pidió que Benja no se cruce con él, porque él era delgado y no estaba segura si podría resistir una pelea. Hablando de él, le envió un mensaje.

_\- Esperándote_ \- envió

_\- Puntual_ – recibió

_\- Ok_

Faltaban solo seis minutos, iría pidiendo algo, sabía que él no comía mucho. Pidió unas papas fritas, soda y Nuggets. Tenía el ticket en la mano cuando lo vio ingresar, parecía aturdido por el brillo de los focos, tal vez pesco un resfriado. Le movió la mano y él se acercó.

\- ¿te sientes bien? – lo guía a sentarse

\- Si, solo que la luz esta fuerte

\- No tanto – se sentó frente a el – podemos solo irnos

\- No, ya pediste

\- Pero se puede

\- No, hay que quedarnos

\- Ok – dejo de verlo

\- Lo siento, no quería ser duro

\- No lo eres, no te disculpes

\- Lo hare igual

\- Benja

\- ¿Nuggets?

\- Si, soda y papas

\- Lo mismo de siempre

\- Es lo único que he visto que comes

\- ¿Cuánto es?

\- Yo invito

\- Sariel – saco su billetera

\- Oye déjame hacerlo, siempre lo haces

\- Porque puedo pagarlo, pero tu…. – él se quedó callado

\- Ya sé que no soy millonaria como tú – arrugo el ticket – pero puedo invitarte esto al menos

\- No quise ofenderte – vio sus ojos asustados

\- Solo déjame invitarte esto

\- Está bien

El silencio reino por unos minutos, llamaron a su nombre y fue. Trajo la bandeja y él estaba nervioso, parecía asustado.

\- ¿Me dirás que sucede?

\- Ah … - lo vio dudar – bueno

\- Benja dime que pasa, tal vez podamos solucionarlo

\- Claro – lo vio tomar aire – se trata de mi padre

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Te comente que es muy reservado, tradicionalista, sigue las reglas y

\- Al grano – cogió una papa – por favor

\- Hablo conmigo esta mañana

\- ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Regresó de su viaje?

\- Si – parecía confundido – sí, regreso

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Hablamos de ti – dejo de masticar – bueno, él sabe que eres mi amiga y

\- Ya entiendo – unto mayonesa – te prohibió verme ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por como empezaste, entonces te dijo que dejaras de verme, ¿Por qué? Espera no me digas – sonrió – no tengo dinero, no tengo una casa grande

\- No es por eso

\- ¿Por qué más seria entonces?

\- Es por algo más grande

\- ¿Me lo dirás?

\- Quiero pero, no sé si este haciendo lo correcto al decirte

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Es peligroso que lo sepas

\- Ok, si no quisieras que lo sepa no estarías diciéndome esyo, estas tirando la piedra y luego esconderás la mano, ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Prometes no asustarte?

\- ¿Son mafiosos?

\- No

\- ¿Tu padre es chulo?

\- Santo Dios no – grito

\- ¿Asesinos?

\- No. Bueno…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo quiero ser un guerrero

\- Claro por esa la academia militar pero.….

\- Sariel – se acercó – yo… bueno somos vampiros

\- ¿Qué? – sonrió – que carajos

Soltó una risa exagerada y bebió soda, Benja miraba muchas películas, que buen chiste, que buena broma… solo que él no se reía, al contrario estaba preocupado. Su sonrisa se perdió y lo miro, el seguía serio, mirándola fijo.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

\- Soy un vampiro, mis padres lo son

\- Eres un… vam… diablos ni siquiera puedo decirlo

\- Lo soy Sariel, y muy pronto morderé

Cerró la boca y lo miro, eso no podía ser cierto. Estaba soñando, tenía que serlo, solo que el ruido de las personas hablando le anunciaban que estaba muy despierta.


End file.
